Pursuit of Happiness
by Exar
Summary: Thanks to an amazon trick, Ranma catches Akane going on a date with Ryoga. Sparks fly, and when the dust settles, Ranma is engaged to Kasumi while Ryoga has to deal with the curse of the Casanova Point. Akane plots to get Ranma back, and Dr. Tofu takes ac
1. The Deadly Charm of The Cassanova Point!

The Pursuit of Happiness Chapter 1

Formerly titled:  
Love's Truth

By Exar, A.K.A. Ben Jernigan May 13, 2005 

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. In no way is this a claim to these characters. I make no money from this.

Ranma sat daydreaming in class, doing his best to look like he was paying attention, while in his head reviewing various aspects of this morning's workout, new ideas for the training trip he wanted to take over the next school break, and the galatic adventures of some gaijin spaceman named Spiff.

The zargulon lasers spraying the rocks around Spiff resolved themselves alarmingly into an eraser flying at Ranma's head. Apparently, his best wasn't all that great.

Ranma snatched the eraser out of the air while mentally making a note to polish his acting skills.

"Yes, sensei?"

"So you are paying that much attention, at least. Very well, Mr. Saotome, since you have clearly been listening to my lecture on American goverment, what three things are inalienable rights of every man, according to the US Declaration of Independence?

"Um... Beer, Guns and Cars?"

"No, Mr. Saotome. And I quote: 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.'"

"I encourage you to contemplate that statement while you get your buckets, Mr. Saotome."

"Awww"

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?"

Ryoga Hibiki was lost. As is his habit, he cried out to the heavens from time to time, in the hopes of getting an answer. This time he did.

"You in back alley behind Cat Cafe, stupid pig boy."

"Shampoo? Then that means... I'm back in Tokyo! Shampoo! Which way to the Tendo Dojo?"

"Later. First, important talking."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up, come in. Shampoo explain."

Elsewhere, a familiar couple made their way home from school.

"I can't believe you wouldn't even try the cake I made for you. I worked hard on that!"

"Sorry, Akane, I just couldn't bear to destroy that perfect a frizbee."

"So that's why you gave it to Daisuke! To use as a discus!"

"Yeah, he's on the track team, and that heavy of a discus will really help him practice."

"Rannnmmmaaa..."

"YOU JERK!"

PUNT

"You want me to do what?"

"Ask violent girl out on date. Today."

"B-b-b-ut I don't know, d-d-dating? That's a big step, I mean, you know..." Ryoga trailed off lamely as he twisted his hands in angst.

"Shampoo help you with special technique."

"What technique?"

Shampoo takes out a scroll that is dusty, and apparently quite old.

"Get scroll from Great-Grandmother. It talk about shiatsu Casanova Point. After press, Ryoga can ask any girl out."

"Thank you, Shampoo! How can I repay you?"

"Just ask out Akane. While you date her, Shampoo have Ranma to own self."

"Done!"

Shampoo opened the scroll, frowned at it for a moment, the reached out and poked Ryoga's throat.

He immediatly began to choke and thrash about on the floor.

"Aiyah! That wrong spot!"

She quickly pressed the point again, relieving Ryoga's sudden problem.

"Maybe- GASP -you should study it some more, first."

"No, Shampoo see where she go wrong. This right spot."

Shampoo again poked Ryoga's neck, a little to the right of her last target.

"Did it work?"

Shampoo stared at Ryoga. His voice had dropped half an octave, and his nervous smile had somehow shifted into Ranma's trademark smirk.

"Shampoo think so."

"Great! Akane, here I come!"

Ryoga leapt to his feet and ran out the door, laughing in what was supposed to be a maniacal fashion, but somehow, still managed to be sexy.

A moment later, he walked out of the bathroom with a sheepish, but cute look on his face.

"Could you point me to the way out?"

"Shampoo do better than that. She go visit Ranma now. You follow, yes?"

WHAM

"Geez, she didn't have to hit me so hard. Oh, well, I got home faster. I wonder if Kasumi has anything to eat."

Ranma peeled himself out of the new Ranma-shaped depression in the roof, and jumped down into the Tendo's yard. Unfortunately, he landed on a large beach ball, bouncing directly into the koi pond.

Heaving a sigh and muttering something about fate and pandas, he pulled himself out.

"I swear that fish has better reflexes than me. Hey, Kasumi? Are you home?"

"Yes, Ranma. I'm in the kitchen. Where's Akane?"

"She's still on her way home."

"Oh. Well, I guess that explains the splash. What happened?"

Kasumi went to the stove and got the kettle that she always heated up at this time of day, and poured some of it over Ranma.

"She baked a cake for me in Home Ec. today. It was inedible as usual, but it was perfectly balanced and made a great frizbee. I ended up giving it to Daisuke for him to practice with."

"Oh. Is he on the track team?"

"Yeah. I figured that a discus as heavy as that would be great for him train on."

"That was very kind of you, Ranma. But you did it in front of Akane, right."

"Right."

"If you ever want to get along with her, you really need to learn to think before you act."

"I know, but it's so hard. I've never had to think before I did anything before. It's really tough to have to start now."

"That's not true. You have to think before you act in a fight."

"No I don't. If I did, I wouldn't win."

"What do you mean?"

"In a fight, if I took the time t'think about what I was doin', I'd have already lost the fight. If I need to think, I use the Saotome secret technique."

"Oh. But this isn't martial arts, it's life."

"Martial arts IS my life, Kasumi, I'm not smart like you or nothin'. All I got goin' for me is my Art."

"Don't say that Ranma, you're very smart. And if you wanted to, you could do lots of things besides martial arts."

"If you say so, Kasumi."

"I do say so. So why don't you use the secret technique with Akane?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Why don't you get away from her and think before you react to her?"

"Get serious. I can't run from a girl. Besides, she'd just chase me."

"Then why can't you just talk to her?"

"You mean besides the times she hits me before I can say anything? I dunno. I just can't talk to girls."

"You're talking to me just fine."

"But you're you!"

Ranma seemed to realize that this was not the most intelligible answer, so he tried again.

"I mean, you don't wanna marry me, or kill me, or somethin'. I can trust you."

"And you don't trust Akane?"

"Well, sorta, I guess. She sure doesn't trust me, tho!"

"Ranma, she just doesn't know how to express her feelings, she really does like you a lot."

"I'd like to think so, but she almost never acts like it. I don't mind her, much, but she really doesn't make it easy for me."

"Oh."

A thoughtful silence decends upon the Tendo kitchen for a time. Finally, Ranma speaks up.

"Kasumi, um, thanks."

"Whatever for?"

"Listenin' to me an' being my friend. I think you're the only real friend I've got."

"Don't say that. You have friends, what about Ryoga, and Ukyo?"

"Ryoga? I'd like to be his friend, but he blames everythin' that ever went wrong in his life on me, even when I had nothin' to do with it. Ukyo, hell, I still can't deal with her bein' a girl! 'Sides, she's after me as much as Shampoo."

"I'm sorry, Ranma, I didn't know. I didn't realize that someone with four fiancès could be lonely."

"Funny, ain't it?"

"No."

"Thanks, Kasumi."

"You're welcome, Ranma. Well, I've got to get dinner started. Why don't you see if Akane is home yet?"

"Sure."

Knock, Knock

"Akane?"

"Go away, Ranma, I don't want to see you now."

"Akane, it's Ryoga."

"Oh, sorry I yelled at you. Come in."

Ryoga sauntered in the doorway, seeming to strut standing still. Akane stared as he flashed a million-dollar smile and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Akane, I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

He grasped her hand gently, while looking directly into her eyes.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"What?"

Ranma walked up the stairs with a thoughtful expression on his face. Akane's shoes had been at the door, and she wasn't in the dojo, so she must be up in her room. As he walked to her door, he heard voices inside.

"What?"

"I said, 'Will you go to dinner with me tonight?'"

"S-sure, Ryoga. That sounds fun."

"Great! I've got reservations at a nice place downtown."

"That sounds good to me. What should I wear?"

"Oh, dress casual."

Ranma's danger sense went off as someone leaped at him from behind. He twisted quickly throwing up his hands to guard himself- and found himself with two handfuls of Shampoo's bosom. She giggled and threw her arms around him.

"Airen, you so forward!"

Unfortunately, her glomp hit him off-balance, and carried them both into the door, pushing it open and spilling them onto Akane's floor.

Akane's mind was in a whirl. Ryoga liked her? He was asking her out? Was THAT why Ranma picked on him all the time? Or was poor Ryoga being used by one of the fiancees again? Only one way to find out.

"S-sure, Ryoga. That sounds fun."

At the least, she could have a good time with someone who could admit to liking her.

"Great! I've got reservations at a nice place downtown."

"That sounds good to me. What should I wear?"

Besides, maybe Ranma will get jealous! This is a win-win situation, she thought.

Then the door to her room swung open, and Ranma and Shampoo rolled in through the passage. She was hugging him tightly, and his hands...

"RANMA! How dare you do that with Shampoo! And in my room, no less. You pervert!"

Akane reached behind her and pulled out a bucket of cold water, which she promptly threw at Ranma and Shampoo. Suddenly, a female Ranma was on the floor, attempting to get the cat off of her shoulder.

"Shampoo, get off of him! Ranma, HOW COULD YOU! Get out of my room! I can't belive you would do this! Ranma, you JERK!"

With a mighty yell, she kicked Ranma out the door, causing him to ricochet down the hall with Shampoo hanging on for dear life.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry. I can't believe that jerk would do that to me. Let's go now, before he can bother us again, okay?"

"As you wish," he said. He then opened the door and held it for her, sending a sauve smile her way.

"After you, Akane."

As they walked into the hall, moving towards the stairs, they heard a scuffle behind them.

"Get it away! Somebody get this cat offa me!", shrieked Ranma as he dashed back up the hall, flailing his arms ineffectually.

Ryoga let go of Akane's hand, reached out and smoothly pulled the cat off of Ranma's back.

"Anything you say, Ranma."

He wanted to say more, something about Ranma's eyes, but his face was suddenly covered by a furious ball of purple fur.

Akane fumed, then turned her glare to a (temporarily) relieved Ranma.

"What is wrong with you, you pervert? First you time to play some kind of kinky sex game with Shampoo in MY room, then you let her hurt poor Ryoga!"

Ranma looked at Akane in growing confusion, glancing at Ryoga, who now had a streak of purple orbiting him at high velocity, with splashes of blood and tatters of clothing flying in random directions.

"You really think that's what I was doing?"

"You're not trying to deny it, are you? It was obvious to anyone who looked what you two were up to! I saw where your hands were, you freak!"

Ranma's voice was growing calmer, and an odd look appeared in his eye.

"And you didn't see me trying to get away from her?"

"Getting away? I saw you getting off, like the pervert you are! You enjoy her throwing herself at you like that!"

Ranma's voice was past calm now, almost cold.

"And you feel justified getting mad at me for it, even as you were leaving for a date with Ryoga?"

Akane's face flushed red with guilt, but she only grew angrier.

"Of course! We weren't going to do anything perverted like you!"

"I see. And did it ever occur to you that I tried to avoid Shampoo because of our engagement?"

"Oh, does cheating on your fiancee make your conscience quiver? Fine, I break the engagement! Go canoodle with Shampoo all you want!"

Ranma's cold front cracked, and his hands balled into fists unwittingly, outwardly betraying his inward battle to control his anger. Akane's eyes widened as she belately noticed that Ranma wasn't acting normal.

Is he getting angry for once? Could he have actually meant what he said? No way! I know what I saw! But still...

"Akane, if that's what you really want, you win."

Ranma turned and ran down the stairs, then on out of the house.

Akane's anger fled as realized that he sounded like he meant it.

Soun Tendo peeked around a corner. Seeing nothing threatening, he walked slowly into the hallway and up the stairs

Before him lay a strange sight.

The Hibiki boy, laying on the floor, naked and bleeding.

Akane, sitting on the floor, crying softly.

A small camp stove, with a kettle on it, in the middle of the floor.

And finally, Shampoo, struggling into her too-tight pants.

He went to Akane and asked her what was wrong. Her only response was to sniffle and say "He's gone.". He quickly picked her up, carried her into her room, and gently laid her on the bed. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over Ryoga's form, then turned and looked at Shampoo, preparing to unleash the dreaded Demon Head attack.

But she was already long gone.

Ranma sat on the roof.

Normally, this was something he enjoyed doing. He often came up here to look at the stars, to daydream, or just to get a little peace.

Tonight, he was doing none of the above.

What he was doing was crying. He'd just had his heart broken, after all. He was alone, and glad of it, because, in his current mood, he would probably have killed any witnesses to this show of emotion.

Nabiki was relaxing in her room, reading a manga. It was a romantic comedy, one of her favorites. Out of habit, she glanced at her stereo/surveillance system. Currently, two of the meters were jiggling, showing that there was noise in the dining room, and on the roof.

The roof?..

Realizing who the most likely person to be making noise on the roof was, she put on her headphones and turned that channel up. Maybe she would hear something that would let her figure out what Akane and Ranma's fight was about today. It had seemed a little more vicous than normal.

To say that she was surprised by what she heard would be an understatement.

"He's... crying? I've never heard him cry. EVER. This is big. I gotta talk to Akane."

If Akane had done something that would chase Ranma away, it could cost Nabiki a lot of money.

At least that's what she told herself.

"Akane? Are you in there?"

"Go'way."

"Akane, what happened? Ranma is really upset. He's crying on the roof."

Akane sat up in bed, where she had been laying and feeling sorry for herself. He was crying? He never cried. Wait... he only went up on the roof? He must not have really meant it. She was safe.

"So? It's not my fault."

"Akane, don't you think you ought to talk to him? I think you hurt him bad."

"I don't care! That pervert had it coming!"

Hmph. I'll let him stew overnight, then talk to him tomorrow. He'll be so glad to see me by then, I won't have to apologize. Not that I really need to.

"I think you're making a mistake here, Akane, but he's your fiance. Good night."

"Airen?"

"Shampoo, snif please. Not now."

Denying her attempt at a hug, Ranma turned his back to Shampoo. Her inability to see his tears was only a convenient side effect.

"No! Shampoo take Airen on date. Make him feel better."

"Shampoo, that would make you feel better, not me."

Shampoo's eyes widened, hearing a touch of bitterness in Ranma's voice.

"All right. But Shampoo stay here. Be with Airen in hard time."

"Shampoo, please. I just wanna be alone. I'll take you to a movie or somethin' later, but not right now."

"Shampoo hold you to promise. Wo ai ni."

With that, she bounded off into the sunset.

Nabiki had a hard time getting back into her manga after talking to Akane. She kept glancing over at her stereo. She began to wonder how many tears the boy had in him.

After half an hour of this, she got up and walked downstairs. She found her sister dusting something that, to Nabiki at least, appeared to be perfectly clean.

"Kasumi, something's wrong."

"Oh? What?"

"Ranma. He's up on the roof, and he's been bawling his eyes out for a half-hour now. Akane won't go talk to him, and I'm- well I'm a little worried about him, but I'm no good at sympathizing and stuff. So.. could you?", she trailed off, gesturing upward.

"Of course. Just help me get the ladder out."

Kasumi climbed the ladder quickly, and levered herself the final distance up onto the roof. She envied Ranma's ability to simply jump up here.

She slowly walked towards Ranma, taking care not to slip. She stopped about five feet from him.

"Ranma?"

"Lemmme alone, Ka- snif Kasumi. I don't wanna see anyone right now."

"Don't you mean you don't want anyone seeing you cry?"

Ranma's head whipped up in indignation, "I ain't crying! Guys don't cry, dammit!"

"You're right, Ranma, guys don't cry. Men do. Men aren't afraid of their own emotions, or what people think of them."

"I- I ain't afraid of nothin'!"

"So are you sure you aren't crying?"

Ranma's shoulders slumped, and when he spoke again, it was in a very small voice.

"You're right, I'm crying. Happy now?"

"No. Of course not. You're hurting. What happened?"

"Ryoga asked Akane out. I was outside her door when he did. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was just going to her room to try to make peace after she got home."

"Did you try to stop him?"

"No. I didn't get a chance. She said yes, then Shampoo came outta nowhere and tackled me. We ended up on the floor in Akane's room."

"Oh, my. I can see how that would make her mad."

"Yeah, well. She didn't give me a chance to explain, like always, but instead threw water on us. Then she kicked me out of her room and down the hall. I couldn't get Shampoo off in time. I guess she was scared or somethin', and she set her claws and held on."

"And you were scared."

"Yeah. Then Akane and Ryoga walked out of her room. He pulled Shampoo off me, but then Akane laid into me."

Ranma sighed and continued.

"She blamed me for messin' up her date, and accused me of wantin' to do... stuff... with Shampoo in her room. I tried to tell her that I wouldn't do that, 'specially when I'm engaged to her, but she was so mad she broke off the engagement, again, and refused to listen to me.

"Oh, dear."

"I just up and walked out. I hurt so bad, though. She doesn't trust me, she hates me, and I'm tired of it."

"She didn't mean it, she was just upset."

"I can't believe that. She means it. Why else would she say it time and time again? I -sorta- cared for her. That's why it hurt. But I've had enough. I can't- won't take that crap anymore. It's not worth it."

He grew visibly more angry with each statement. The last came out as a snarl.

Calming, he continued.

"I've been thinkin' about something I heard in school today. 'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness'."

"From the Declaration of Independence."

"Yeah, that. Anyway, I been thinkin', I'm sure as hell not happy, so maybe I should start pursueing it."

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I think Akane would be, too, if her pride would let her be."

"Her pride is no longer my problem. She broke the engagement again, but for once I agree. I'm breaking it from my end, too."

"I see. Our fathers aren't going to be happy about that."

"I know. I gotta find a way to satisfy honor."

Silence reigned for a moment as the two chewed over their thoughts.

"If the family honor means I'm gonna be miserable for the rest of my life, then it can go jump off a pier. I've suffered enough for honor."

"What will you do?"

"I dunno. Probably just leave. Renounce my name, so I don't have to worry about fiances, or debts, or my mom. Then go looking for happiness somewhere else. I don't wanna marry anyone who's chasing me now, anyway. Shampoo would have me be her "househusband" when we got back to the amazon village, Ucchan, hell- I still think of her as a guy! I'd just as soon marry Ryoga. Kodachi's nuts. Akane- well, she hates me."

"I see. Those are problems."

"Yeah. Thing is, I wanna see my mom again. I miss her- a lot. But if I reject my name, I'll never get to be her son."

He paused for a moment, then continued, "Hey... Kasumi- I got an idea, but I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Well, it like this; I'll give honor one last chance. The agreement said a Tendo daughter. It don't have to be Akane."

"Oh, my. You mean, me?"

"Yeah. We get along, right? Way better than me and Akane, at least. We just try it out, and if we don't, well- hit it off, I leave, and never come back."

"What about Nabiki?"

"How'd ya know I was up here tonight? S'okay, you don't gotta answer.  
I couldn't live with that. I gotta have some privacy."

"Well, I really don't want to see you abandon your name, Ranma, and of course I want to keep my family's honor intact. I guess my answer is yes."

"I suppose it would be too much to ask that one of your reasons be fondness for me, too."

"Don't be silly, Ranma. I wouldn't agree if I didn't at least like you."

"Good. I've had enough of forcing myself on women who hate me."

"So.. financees?", Ranma said, holding out his hand to Kasumi.

"Fiancees," she replied, and took his hand. She softly sat down beside him.

Ranma leaned back carefully and relaxed. After talking things through, he felt much better, and was able to look at the stars and again appriciate their beauty. He felt Kasumi lay back beside him, stil holding his hand.

"Do you know where any constellations are, Kasumi?"

"Yes."

She pointed up and showed him fanciful animals and mythic men. They stayed there and watched the stars until late at night. Kasumi worried only briefly about her interrupted dusting.

Inside, Nabiki had a worried look on her face.

"Akane's not gonna like this..."

End Chapter 1

Pusuit of Happiness By Ben coming soon:  
http/www.exar.us/fanfic/

Revision Notes: I removed the cat-fist scene as I felt it was too contrived, and that the cat fist itself is too much of a fanfic cliche (especially in Ranma/Kasumi fics. weird, huh?). Hopefully, the new scene flows a bit better and seems more natural. I'm trying hard to keep everyone in character as much as I can. The only people I want OOC are Ranma (more introspective, and tired of the crap), and Kasumi (having a personality at all, beyond the charicature of the perfect housewife). It's tough to keep Akane in character, but I think I've managed to avoid the fanfic cliche pitfall of the "demonic Akane" who can do no right. My Akane is quick tempered and immature, but she does love Ranma, and will learn from her mistakes. Will it be in time? I'm not telling. 


	2. Neriman Mornings.

Pursuit of Happiness Chapter 2 Formerly Titled:  
Love's Truth

By Exar A.K.A. Ben Jernigan 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz, not me. This story is in no way a claim to these characters. I make no money from this.

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.

Ranma knocked on the door, just below the wooden duck bearing Akane's name.

"Come in."

Ranma opened the door and entered, attempting and failing to be appear casual.

"What do you want, Ranma?" said Akane, not turning from where she sat at her desk.

"Umm... I need to talk to you, Akane," he stammered.

"Okay. Go ahead," she said, turning around to face him.

God she's beautiful.Why'd I ever call her uncute?

Ranma stood silent for a moment, trying to speak, unsuccessfully.

"Well? Talk already, you idiot!"

No! I'm tryin' to tell her I love her! I won't fight! Ranma thought as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Akane, I-I love you. I have for a while now." There. I said it!

Akane rocked back in her seat with a stunned expression on her face.

Which changed quickly into amusement.

"You love me? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Don't you get it? I hate you! I never wanted to be engaged to you, and would never marry you! I've tried everything I could think of to get rid of you since you first got here! Hitting you several times a day, cooking nuclear waste, sabotaging your cures and your relationships with your other fiancees, but nothing's worked! And now you say you love me? THAT'S PATHETIC! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ranma grabbed his head in his hands and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ranma sat up in bed, grabbed his head in his hands and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ranma looked around wildly, trying to see in all directions at once. "It was only a dream."

He settled back into his covers, thinking wildly. Only a dream, only a dream, only a dream, Akane doesn't hate me. Akane doesn't... Ah, crap... Memories of the previous night crashed down on Ranma. She does hate me. Oh, god, I'm depressed.

"Akane..." He said wistfully, staring at the ceiling.

He read a sign saying, "Quiet, boy.", as it swooped through its arc and smashed into his face.

Kasumi woke with a smile on her face. She had breakfast all planned out, and all she had to do was cook it. The hard part, the planning and preperation, was already done. She rose and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door to the bath, just to be sure it was empty. She set down the clothes she'd brought from her room, and pulled off her nightgown. She folded it carefully, then placed it next to her clothes. She went into the bath, scrubbed and washed in the cold water, then got into the hot bathtup to soak.

As she sat in the tub, she mentally went over her plans for the day. First, to fix breakfast for everyone, then make lunches for Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma... Ranma. The events of the previous night came barreling out of the shady corners of her memory and took up position in the forefront of her mind.

"Oh, my, I'm engaged now."

"I suppose I'll have to fix Ranma a special lunch today."

Ranma awoke some time later. His father was still asleep, which suited him fine. He was so wound up, if he'd had to spar with the panda this morning, he probably would've pounded him into next week.

After hurrying through his morning bath, he joined Kasumi in the kitchen.

"Mornin', Kasumi. Is Akane up yet?"

"Yes, Ranma, I think she's out jogging.", Kasumi replied as she poured a spoonful of soup into a tasting dish.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna go catch her. I wanna talk to her away from everyone else."

"That's a good idea. Try not to hurt her feelings, alright?"

"I'll try, but no promises."

As Ranma left, Kasumi sipped at the broth and decided it needed more salt.

"Yo, Akane! Wait up!"

Akane turned and glanced over her shoulder. There was Ranma, running to catch up to her. Her first thought was to stop and wait for him, then she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Geez, Akane, what'cha mad about now?", he said as he caught up to her.

"As if you have to ask!" Akane huffed as she crossed her arms showed him her back.

"Yes, I have to ask, 'cause you never tell me!"

Ranma reached out, intent on grabbing her shoulder, but checked the motion as she whirled around.

"You were groping Shampoo in my room, and you let her beat up poor Ryoga! That's why I'm mad!"

She stood firmly, with her hands on her hips, in the classic pose of a woman lambasting her man.

"Shampoo tackled me, like she always does, and I'm not in control of Shampoo."

"That doesn't change the fact that you still let her hurt him."

"Why do you care so much about that guy? You don't seem to mind when he beats the tar outta me.", Ranma said in a slightly hurt voice.

"Because he's not a pervert like YOU! Besides, why should I care about you?"

Ranma clenched his fists and visibly controlled his growing anger.

"Good! If you don't care about me, then this'll be easier!", Ranma all but shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"We ain't engaged anymore. You broke it from your end, I'm breakin' it from mine.  
I'm engaged to Kasumi now."

"Good! I feel sorry for her, but I'm glad I don't have to deal with you anymore!", Akane said heatedly.

Biting back an oath, Ranma spun on his heel and leapt away, hoping she hadn't seen his tears.

Kasumi was putting the finishing touches on breakfast when Ranma walked in.

"I told her."

Kasumi looked up from the rice she was putting into a serving dish.

"And?"

Ranma walked up to her and leaned on the counter next to her, stopping only long enough to snag a lump of rice at chestnut-fist speed, earning a knuckle-rap almost as fast.

"Ow!"

"Wait to eat with the rest of us. So what happened?"

With a longsuffering sigh, he slumped back against the cupboard and spoke.

"She said she felt sorry for you, but that she was happy the engagement was over."

Kasumi sighed. "Somehow, I doubt it."

Ranma straightened and opened the cupboard he had been leaning against.

"Yeah, well, that's her problem. Wanna hand setting the table?"

Kasumi replied positively, and Ranma started pulling dishes from the shelves.

"I've been wanting to try this for a while.", Ranma said as he threw the dishes into the air.

"Oh, my! What are you doing with my plates, Ranma?"

As he juggled a score or more plates, cups, bowls and chopsticks in the air, Ranma replied, "Setting the table."

"Oh." Said Kasumi, not comforted in the least by his response.

"Watch." Said Ranma as he moved into the dining room.

In a dizzying display of speed and martial precision, Ranma flipped dishes from their orbits in his juggling pattern to their proper places on the table. Amazingly, none of them broke or even seemed to hit the table very hard. As Ranma continued around the table, he reached Souns' spot, where the elder Tendo already sat, reading his morning paper. As Ranma reached Soun's spot, a wind seemed to come out of nowhere and flapped the pages of the newspaper wildly, switching from the finance section all the way back to the sports news.

Ranma, having finished setting the table, stepped to the side and took a bow. Only then did he notice Soun Tendo sitting in his spot with a bedraggled newspaper and a shell-shocked expression. Kasumi couldn't help but clap and she barely held in a giggle.

"Oops, sorry, Mr. Tendo, didn't see ya there," mumbled Ranma, looking at his feet with an abashed expression on his face.

Soun snapped out of his surprise and said, "That's all right, son, but how did you do that?"

"Easy! It's like the speed training I did at the Cat Cafe! I just use the chestnut fist to juggle all the dishes at once, toss 'em out in the right area, catch 'em right before they land, and put 'em in the right spot."

Kasumi really did giggle at that. "Ranma, is there anything that you don't approach as training?"

"Uh, no. Should there be?", he said, confused.

"Of course not, boy! All of life is training to the true martial artist!", said a large panda as it walked into the room. Or rather, a sign the panda held said.

"Mornin', pop."

"Good morning, Mr. Saotome.", said Kasumi in her normal cheerful way.

The panda's spun his sign with a practiced twist.

"Good morning, Kasumi dear."

"Breakfast will be ready in just a moment, father, Mr. Saotome."

"Thank you, Kasumi, that sounds wonderful."

"Growf." The panda spun his sign once again, and it said: "Then I'll wait to take my bath."

"Stupid old man, Kasumi didn't fix BAMBOO this mornin'! Go take your bath, just be quick about it!", Ranma yelled as he kicked his father in the general direction of the bath.

"Want me to help ya bring out the food Kasumi?", Ranma said as he walked back toward the kitchen door.

"No, thank you, Ranma, that's all right, but I don't think we need you juggling the food as well as the dishes.", she replied with a smile.

"Hey! I didn't drop any!"

No doubt about it, Kasumi giggled again.

Where am I, thought Ryoga as he awoke.

Wherever I am, the decor leaves a lot to be desired.

Ryoga found himself in a very small room, barely bigger than a walk-in closet. In it was a futon, a tiny dresser, a red urn seemingly filled with panties, and a small, iron-bound chest. The walls were covered in posters. Naughty posters.

In every direction Ryoga looked, he saw several square feet of exposed female flesh. By virtue of reflex, his hand flew to his nose to attempt to stop the river of blood that was sure to come.

But nothing happened.

Ryoga pulled his still-bloodless hand from his nose and looked around in wonder. He hadn't fainted! His nose didn't bleed! Kami be praised! He could go to the beach again!

But how?

How did this happen to him?

Memories began to return. Shampoo did something to him. That was why he could look at the pictures! He had asked Akane out! And she even said yes! Ranma. Ranma did something. With.. Shampoo. And hurt Akane's feelings. Ranma must DIE! Now if I could just find him...

The door slid open.

"Hey Ryoga, good to see you're awake. Breakfast is ready. For a thousand yen, I'll lead you to the dining room."

"I've got a better bargain, Nabiki. Lead me to a nice resturaunt and I'll treat. Then maybe a movie, if you're interested." Ryoga said as he stood and sauvely took Nabiki's hand.

"Please, Ryoga, I know you're ga-ga over my sister. Why are you asking me out? Just trying to practice?"

"Akane? Nah, she's obsessed with Ranma, so I've moved on. I like more mature women anyway."

As Ryoga said these things, his mind was in a whirl. I can't stop talking! I don't want to date Nabiki! I love Akane! Why can't I let go of her hand? Wait... Shampoo said she hit the Casanova point! Does that mean I'll ask out any girl I see? Arrrgh! Ranma, this is all your fault!

"Oh, really? Well then, by all means, follow me."

"I'd be delighted.", said Ryoga as he followed her out the door of Happosai's room. Inwardly, he was cringing.

Breakfast was a tense matter. Nabiki was mysteriouly absent, and Akane was grimly quiet. For once in their lives, Soun and Genma picked up on the tension and decided not to add to it. Of course, this didn't stop Genma from trying to steal food off Ranma's plate, or Ranma from defending his food automatically.

Finally, Kasumi spoke up.

"Ranma, don't you think you should tell them about your decision?"

The two fathers stared at Ranma with ill-concealed impatience.

"Okay, I'll tell! The long and short of it is this: I ain't marryin' Akane. She-"

Soun and Genma lept to their feet and shouted as one.

"Son!" "Boy!"

""How could you do this...""

"...to me?" "...to your father?"

"I AIN'T FINISHED YET!"

More surpised than scared by Ranma's outburst, the fathers sat back down.

"Like I was tryin' t'say, she hates me. I dunno why, but she does. I ain't gonna force myself on someone who hates me."

Seeing the growing interruption in his father's eyes, Ranma glared at him and said, "Lemme finish, old man."

"'Cause unlike you, pops, I actually care about my honor an' my family's, I talked to Kasumi, and we agreed to try out bein' engaged. No promises, tho. If it don't work out, I'm gone. A ronin don't need family honor."

"You'll do no such thing, boy. If you do, your mother will kill me!", said Genma.

"Then you'll just have to keep hiding from her like you've been for the last ten years! Right now, you don't gotta worry about it. I wanna see mom again. That's why me an' Kasumi are tryin' it out. Now I gotta get to school. Later, old man. Good bye, Kasumi."

Ranma walked to school in a funk. He kept thinking about what Akane had said earlier. She didn't care about him. But how did that stack up against the things she'd done for him before? When he'd angered Happosai the first time he came around, and been kicked out of the house, she'd come out and found him, and even brought him food. Speaking of food, she was always trying to cook for him, even though she couldn't. Didn't that say something? Yet, the words she spoke this morning, and the night before, said something, too. And their message was loud and clear. Akane didn't love him. And if she didn't hate him, she hated the idea of marrying him.

Which amounted to the same thing, given the odd nature of their relationship. And that meant, even though he hated the thought, she would be happiest with him out of her life. He would do whatever he could to make her happy. Because that's what you do for the ones you love.

Shampoo was excited. Ranma had asked her out on a date! True, it was in exchange for her leaving him alone last night, be he had asked! She was willing to take what she could get when it came to Ranma.  
He had proved surprisingly difficult to wrap around her finger. The elders said that seducing men was fun and easy, because they were by nature weak-willed, and all that a woman need do to catch one was flash a little skin and smile a lot. It didn't work on Ranma. Nor did her skintight outfits. Or showing up in his bed in the middle of the night. Or much of anything else she'd tryed. She hoped he didn't secretly like boys. Maybe that's why Ryoga hates him so much... Suddenly, Shampoo was struck by a vision of Ranma and Ryoga, Ryoga looking and sounding like he had after she used the Casanova Point on him, and Ranma looking like he did when he was shopping for food in his girl form. Very cute and sweet. They leaned towards each other slowly, eyes closed, lips searching.

Oh, Ryoga.

Oh, Ranma.

"Oh, no! Airen not go to pig-boy for love! Shampoo love you too, too much!", Shampoo cried as she stood up and assumed a dramatic pose. Unfortunately, the branch she was standing on wasn't wide enough to accommodate dramatic poses. Unable to catch herself, she fell to the ground and landed in a heap.

Akane walked to school alone for the first time in months. It was an odd experience. She kept glancing at the fence, half expecting Ranma to be there. That idiot. Didn't he know that she lov- liked him a lot? She'd always said differently when she was mad, but he just had to know how she really felt, didn't he?

Apparently not. He thought she hated him. Well, she'd just have to show him that he was wrong.

Akane continued walking, thoughts of how to show Ranma her feelings filling her mind.

Ranma walked towards Shampoo's unconsious form. She was sprawled at the base of a tree, mumbling something unintelligble. As he approached, he heard her clearly say, "No, Ryoga!", then something that sounded like "love", then a clear "Ranma".

Had Ryoga beaten Shampoo?

P-chan was good enough, Ranma knew, but why would he? He knew amazon law, or at least the relevant part. But, if Ryoga had beaten Shampoo, she'd have to start chasing him instead of Ranma! It was a blow to his ego for Ranma to lose any of the girls chasing him, especially to Ryoga, but in the long run, he wouldn't mind being rid of Shampoo and her great-grandmother.

Ranma proceeded to school with a bit more spring in his step.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a movie, Nabiki?", said Ryoga in his strangely sauve voice.

"Thank you, Ryoga, but I need to get to school. Maybe tomorrow?" Nabiki smiled as she spoke. Ryoga had a lot more money than she'd thought. It was fun spending other people's money!

"Sure, Nabiki. I'd love to."

"See you later!"

She spun on her heel and ran towards the school building.

Ryoga stared after her for a moment, then turned and leaned against the school gate. That had been strange. He'd been himself most of the time, but any time he tried to leave or tell Nabiki he loved Akane, something took over, and turned what he was saying into something from a girl's manga!

He had to get Shampoo to take off this casanova point if it was going to do this to him! Now how to find her?

"Hey, P-chan. Congratulations."

Ryoga looked up. In front of him stood Ranma, currently female and slightly damp. He'd been so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed Ranma's approach.

"What are you talking about, you jerk? And don't call me that!", was what he tried to say.

What he really said was; "Thank you, Ranma, would you like me to take you to breakfast to celebrate?"

Ranma blinked. Nothing changed, so he blinked again. Ryoga stubbornly insisted upon existing, so he said, "Ryoga, did you get hit really hard on the head or somethin'?"

"No, Ranma, I just realized what an attractive woman you are when you want to be," Ryoga responded, giving Ranma a smooth smile. Inwardly, Ryoga was screaming in abject horror.

Ranma was detained from replying due to his jaw working up and down in a rythmic fashion.

Suddenly, a purple blur flashed by Ranma, impacted on Ryoga, and resolved itself into Shampoo.

"Ryoga, what you doing, stupid pig-boy? You no ask out Ranma!", she yelled as she began pummleing Ryoga about the head.

"Now, Shampoo, -ow- you know I wouldn't -oof- ask Ranma out, I was warming -eep- up to asking -yowtch- you out, of course!", he managed to get out between bashings.

Ranma shook his head, decided to leave them to their games, then wandered off towards the school in search of hot water.

The school day passed slowly, seeming to drag on for endless streches while Ranma stared at Akane's back until their classmates were wondering when it was going to catch fire. Occasionally, Akane shot a glance back at Ranma. Whether she caught him looking at her, somewhere else, or nowhere at all, she never seemed satisfied with what she saw there.

Ranma was extremely grateful when, at long last, the final bell rang.

As he walked home from school, something was bothering Ranma, but he didn't know what it was.  
Trying to puzzle it out, he wandered around town, aimlessly walking in a pattern usually reserved for Hibikis. Unable to find an answer, he looked around him to get his bearings, so he could go home. The first structure he laid eyes on was Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"Oh, yeah," he said, feeling intense guilt building inside of him, "That."

End Chapter 2

Pursuit of Happiness By Exar A.K.A. Ben coming soon:  
http/www.exar.us/fanfic/

Next Chapter:

Ranma Vs. Tofu!

Revison Notes:

Didn't change a whole lot in this chapter, just the conversation between Ranma and Akane where he tells her the bad news. Had to adjust for the removal of the cat-fist scene in the last chapter. Fixed random spelling errors. Pretty sure I missed a bunch still. sigh 


	3. Getting (a) Physical.

Pursuit of Happiness Chapter 3 Formerly Titled: Love's Truth

By Exar 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz, not me. This story is in no way a claim to these characters. I make no money from this.

Ranma walked into the clinic with a nervous expression on his face. He wasn't looking forward to this.

As he walked through the door to the office, Dr. Tofu looked up.

"Why, hello, Ranma, it's nice to see you. Any new injuries?"

"No, Doc." Not yet, anyway...

"Then what brings you here?", Tofu said, walking around the desk towards Ranma, a friendly smile on his face.

"Doc, I gotta talk to ya about Kasumi."

"Kasumi...?"

Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged as soon as the name was mentioned.

Ranma sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy. But he owed it to the Doc to be up front about it.

"Doc... Kasumi an' me, we're engaged now. Akane an' me broke it off. I'm... sorry."

Tofu danced across the room and grabbed his skeleton off of it's display stand.

"Betty, did you hear? Kasumi's engaged to Ranma now! Isn't... that... nice?"

Dr. Tofu turned slowly to face Ranma, building rage showing in his eyes.

"You're ENGAGED to my Kasumi? Akane was right! You are a womanizer! There's no way I'm going to let you take Kasumi from me!"

Ranma stared in shock as Tofu threw himself at the younger man, coming back to himself just in time to dodge the skeleton the enraged physician was trying to hit him with.

"Doc! What're you doin'? Knock it off!", Ranma shouted as he back peddled.

"Betty! He's trying to take Kasumi from me! Help me stop him!", Tofu yelled incoherently as he swung the skeleton in deadly arcs, barely missing Ranma each time.

Ranma almost screamed in frustration. He'd hoped that Tofu would be rational, but it had obviously been a wasted hope.

Tofu grabbed his skeleton's skull and twisted gently, pulling it free from the neck.

"Betty's Head-Bash!", yelled the doctor as he leapt over a table. As he reached the height of his arc, he began throwing skulls at Ranma, seemingly pulling them from inside Betty's empty head.

Ranma dodged and blocked the rain of bones frantically, while trying to get under the doctor to counter-attack. When Tofu had almost landed, Ranma snap-  
kicked his feet out from under him, causing the doctor to land on his rear.

Tofu grunted in pain, but immediately regained his feet. He briskly reattached Betty's head, then removed her leg just as quickly. He charged Ranma, changing to a running jump at the last second, when he slapped Betty's leg onto his own and shouted, "Skeleton-Fu Secret Technique! Extension Kick!" Ranma cried out in pain as the foot of the skeletal leg slammed into his chest, the toes slicing through his shirt and digging into his chest.

"That's it, doc! No more mister nice guy!", shouted an enraged Ranma as he shattered Betty's leg with a quick twist. Ranma moved at his full speed and destroyed the rest of Dr. Tofu's dangerous skeleton.

"How could you do that to my poor Betty? I'm going to teach you a lesson, Ranma!", Tofu screamed as he leapt at Ranma. Lightning-quick, he threw a punch at Ranma's face. Instinctively, Ranma blocked with his forearm. Too late, he saw Tofu's hand twist and felt his expert fingers tapping lightly down his arm. Ranma's left arm was suddenly stuck in the blocking position and wouldn't move an inch.

Ranma cursed and flipped backwards over a table, trying to head for the door. Inside like this, Tofu would be able to corner him and use more of those pressure points on him.

The doctor ran up and shoved the table hard, hitting Ranma on the way down and making him land awkwardly.

"Dammit!", Ranma yelled, as he twisted his ankle. That's gonna slow me down.

He looked up to see Tofu running around the end of the table and knew that escape was no longer an option.

"If that's the way you want it, doc. Katchuu Tenchin Amaguriken! One-Armed Version!"

Ranma proceeded to throw several hundred punches at Tofu, who blocked some, dodged others, and simply stood and took the rest. As Ranma finished the technique, he noticed an incredible pain in his hand. Tofu had managed to hit a pain point while blocking! Ranma shook his hand to lessen the agony, but to no avail. Fortunately, the doctor had felt the punches he took, and was slow recovering.

Taking advantage of a woozy enemy, Ranma jumped up, bounced off a table, and executed a Flying Dragon kick that would have made Bruce Lee proud. Tofu caught it in the chest and went flying out through his clinic's front window.

Ranma regained his feet and quickly followed, hoping to press his advantage.

He found the doctor in the yard, already halfway to his feet.

"Do ya give up yet, Doc? I don't wanna hurt you.", Ranma said as he warily advanced on his enemy.

"Give up on Kasumi? Never!", responded Dr. Tofu as he stood up straight and pressed a spot on his own chest. Immediately his breathing was easier. He then rushed Ranma, trying to bowl him over. Ranma leapt over the doc's oncoming form, spinning in the air to launch a volley of kicks into his back. Tofu stumbled forward, unable to stop, and rammed headfirst into the wall.

"That's it, Ranma! Now you DIE!", Tofu screamed in fury, spinning around and closing with Ranma faster than before. He dodged Ranma's punch, then began pummeling the boy's torso from inside his defense. He got in several good hits before Ranma chopped down onto his collarbone. With a hiss of pain, Tofu back away.

Tofu was hurting, badly. His clavicle had broken with that last attack, and the pain-deadening point he'd pressed couldn't filter it all out. When it wore off, he'd probably go into shock. He needed to finish this.

Ranma decided to go on the offensive. He jumped at Tofu, leading with kicks, and finishing with a roundhouse punch with his pain-filled hand.

Tofu reeled from Ranma's attacks, but managed to counterattack savagely, punching Ranma in vulnerable spots, despite seeming to flinch with every movement of his arms. Ranma leapt back and paused a moment to catch his breath.

Tofu was in agony. One of Ranma's kicks had aggravated his broken shoulder. He hated to use it on a kid, but he only had one attack left.

"Ki Bone Barrage!"

Dark blue bolts of energy flew from Tofu's hands at the stunned Ranma. They resolved into glowing bones, of all sizes and descriptions. He dodged a shin bone, an ankle, two skulls and a pelvis before a thigh bone struck him full in the chest. It knocked him backwards harder than one of Ryoga's punches.

Picking himself up off the ground, Ranma wondered aloud, "How the hell did he do that?"

Tofu was exhausted. He hadn't fought like this in ages. He couldn't take the pace. Ranma was going to win.

Ranma warily examined his opponent. He seemed to be on the edge of falling over. I sure hope he ain't fakin', Ranma thought.

Only one way to find out, he mused.

Ranma gave a mighty battle cry and leapt into the air. As Tofu watched, he flew towards him, landing a kick squarely on Tofu's face, knocking him into and partially through the wall behind him and thoroughly knocking him out..

Before he passed out as well, Ranma wondered briefly if he should call a doctor for the doctor.

Ranma awoke in an empty hospital room. He sat up and turned to swing his feet off the bed, and then noticed the brace on his foot.

"Huh. Musta' hurt it worse than I thought," he said quietly. He gingerly stood up, testing his weight and finding walking possible, if painful.

He limped to the bathroom and was taking care of business when he heard someone enter the room. "He's gone!", said a familiar voice.

"What?", replied another.

"The bed's empty!"

Ranma chuckled softly as he finished what he was doing and opened the door to the cubicle.

"I haven't gone far."

Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi stood in his room, each with a different expression of her face.

Akane looked angry, but that was nothing new.

Nabiki looked calculating, but very tired.

Kasumi looked calm, but just a tiny bit concerned.

"Ranma! You're finally awake! Now I can pound you for hurting Dr. Tofu!", Akane said as she pulled her hammer out of the aether.

"Hey! He attacked me!"

"A likely story! Why would he do that, you jerk?"

"Because I told him about being engaged to Kasumi, that's why! He went crazier than usual!"

"Oh," Akane said in a very small voice.

"Why would Dr. Tofu attack you because we are engaged?", asked Kasumi, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Because, dear sister, he's head over heels in love with you," drawled Nabiki.

"Oh, my. He is?"

The other three people in the room all turned their heads to look at Kasumi.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No. How could I?"

Ranma shook his head and said, "He goes crazy any time you come around, or if you're even mentioned."

"Oh. I thought he always acted that way."

"I guess you've just never seen him act normally. I don't know if he's actually insane, or just incredibly shy," offered Nabiki.

"Oh, my."

Ranma was released a few hours later, but warned to take it easy on his foot until the ankle healed some. They inquired as to Tofu's condition, and were told that he would be out in a few days, but wouldn't be back to full health for a month or so.

As they walked out into a cool spring day, Ranma said, "I hope he doesn't start attacking me as soon as he's better, but I doubt I'll be that lucky."

"Based on your track record, I'd say it's not likely, Ranma," observed Nabiki.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I dunno, he's older than my other rivals, so he might see reason a little easier."

"Sure, Ranma. Whatever you say."

The next day, Ranma stayed home from school. The doctor had told him to avoid fights, and he knew he couldn't do that at Furinkan.

Finding nothing of interest on TV, and having no interest in watching his father and Mr. Tendo cheat at shogi, he sought out Kasumi.

She wasn't in the kitchen, wasn't doing laundry, and wasn't cleaning the garden. So where was she?

In her room?

Ranma walked up the stairs and to Kasumi's room. As he raised his hand to knock, he realized that he'd never been in her room before, and only seen inside once. And since he'd been worried about Akane cooking, he didn't much remember what he saw.

He knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ranma, Kasumi."

She opened the door with a smile on her face and said, "Come in, Ranma."

He walked in and looked around. It was a nice room, very clean, with a comfortable-looking bed and a small bedside table against one wall and a desk against the other. On the desk was... a computer?

"Kasumi? Why do you have a computer in your room?", Ranma asked, gesturing at the desk.

Kasumi walked over to it and moved the mouse, dispelling the flying toasters that had been covering the screen.

"It's for my job. I need it to do my typing, but I also use it to organize and trade recipes, plan meals, and do some shopping."

"I didn't know you had a job.", said Ranma, a little embarrassed that he hadn't.

"I know, Ranma, I don't tell anyone about it. Only you, Nabiki and I know that I do."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

"Because the one time I suggested getting a job, father absolutely refused to allow it. But we needed the money so badly, I went and got one anyway."

"Wow. I never knew. Now I feel really bad for freeloading all this time."

"Don't, Ranma. I know how much money Nabiki generates off of you, and that you could stop her easily. You've helped tremendously."

"Oh. So what is your job?", Ranma asked.

Kasumi gestured at the computer and the pile of books next to it.

"I read medical books and summarize them into things called 'Cliff's Notes'."

"So that's why you're always going down to Dr. Tofu's to borrow books!"

"Yes."

"Oh. Akane thought it was because you liked him. And I think he hoped it was."

Kasumi blushed a little, and said, "I like him because he's silly, but I don't like him the way he seems to want me to. If he had ever shown how he felt, or asked me out, well... it's not going to happen now, is it?"

"It can if you want it. We can break our engagement right now, and I'll leave today."

"Don't be silly. Your ankle is still hurt, so you couldn't leave if I'd let you. Besides, I don't want to date Dr. Tofu. Do you know how old he is?"

"No."

"Well neither do I, but he's been running his clinic since I was in junior high. He's at least ten or twelve years older than me."

"Ya know, I never thought of that."

Ranma found his way to a chair and spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Kasumi about everything under the sun.

End Pursuit of Happiness Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
This chapter is shorter than the two previous ones, mainly because I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. I had the big fight scene, and the resolution of that, and a little character exploration for Ranma and Kasumi. I didn't want to start the plot line for next chapter just yet, but I didn't want to drag this one on with unrelated scenes and filler. So it ends here, and chapter 4 will be back up to the standard length, if not longer.

On Dr. Tofu's age: I don't know how much it's addressed in the manga, but in the anime, it is suggested that Dr. Tofu is in somewhere in his 30s. He is shown running his clinic when Akane is somewhere in the range of 10 years old. Kasumi would have been 13 or so. that's 6 years before the show, assuming he was 18 when he graduated high school, add 8 years to get a doctorate, and he would be at least 32 years old. Also, in one episode of the anime, he clearly says, "I haven't seen one of those in over a hundred years!" (referring to the moxibution on Ranma's back). This suggests that he is like Colonge and Happosai, and is very old, but using a martial arts technique to stay young. This is doubtful, tho, and the line probably lost something in the translation.

By Exar A.K.A. Ben Jernigan coming soon:  
http/www.exar.us/fanfic/

Revison Notes: Didn't change a thing but the name. I really love that fight, tho. I wrote that before I had even finished chapter 2. 


	4. Peace, Love, and Disharmony.

Pursuit of Happiness Chapter 4

By Exar A.K.A. Ben Jernigan disclaimer applies. I don't own Ranma, and make no money off this writing.

Really long author's note at the bottom, read it if you like.

Some ideas about Ki shamelessly ripped off from Brian Randall's "Burst of Confidence". But largely based on the manga anyway.

Comments and Constructive Critisism always welcome. Flames will make me cry. Do you really want that on your conscience?

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.

Ranma rolled out of bed at his standard time. 6:34 A.M. He would have sparred with the old man, but Genma was in panda form, and still hung over. Got to practice by myself this morning, he thought. Oh well, it's not like I really need Pops anymore.

He pulled on a gi and leapt out the window, certain in his ability to land safely. He hadn't reckoned on Shampoo being in the way.

She'd been indecisively standing at the edge of the roof, trying to determine if she should wake him, and had decided not to, this time. She'd just jumped down to go when he exited the building.

They collided in midair, and spun wildly out of control before crashing in a heap on the ground below.

Ranma lay on his back, gasping for air due to Shampoo landing atop him. She recovered instantly and twisted to face him.

"Nihao, Ranma. Shampoo come remind you of promise you make to take her on date. Festival is coming up this weekend and Shampoo would like go with Airen!" she said, bubbly and cheerful and clearly enjoying laying on top of Ranma.

"Sure, Shampoo, just get offa me, wouldja? I gotta warm up," he mumbled, gesturing with the one hand that wasn't trapped between them.

"Wo ai ni, Ranma," she said, then rose and leapt away.

Ranma got up and began his morning regimen. It was going to be a long day. He just knew it.

Ranma walked into the kitchen where Kasumi was making breakfast.

"Mornin', Kasumi. What'cha fixin'?"

"Good morning, Ranma," she said, smiling. "The store had a sale on traditional American breakfast food, so I thought we'd try a little variety this morning."

Spread on the counter before her was a box of pancake mix, some eggs, bacon, bread for toast, and instant powdered grits.

"Wow. I've never had an American breakfast before. Their burgers are pretty good, tho. And with you cooking, it can't be bad."

Kasumi blushed at the complement and shooed him out of the kitchen with orders to take a bath.

Ranma walked into the hall and past the stairs just as Akane came down. She saw him and hurried to catch up.

"Ranma...," she said, tentatively.

"Yes, Akane?", Ranma replied, carefully keeping his face calm.

"After your bath, I... I'd like to talk to you." She lowered her gaze and stared at the floor, hoping he'd give her a chance.

"Uh, sure. I'll meet you in the dojo, okay?"

"Sure. Er... thanks, Ranma," she said, turning and sprinting back up the stairs.

Ranma stared at where she'd been, thinking to himself 'What was that all about?'.

Ryoga awoke in a small cage, unsure of where he was. In the next cage over, there lay a duck.

"Bwee!" (Translation for those who don't speak pig: Mousse? Where am I?)

"Qwack..." (Translation for those who don't speak duck: Just five more minutes, mom...)

"Bwee, bwee!" (Mousse, wake up! Get me outta here!)

"Quack, wakk." (Ryoga, you know I can't understand you when you're a pig. Leave me alone.)

"WEE! BWEE! BWEEE! BWEEEE!" (ARRGH! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! I HATE BEING A PIG! RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!)

Shampoo walked in, wondering what all the ruckus was about, and saw that Ryoga had woken up.

"Pig-boy, Shampoo turn you human if promise not hit on Shampoo."

Ryoga held one hoof up in a porcine version of a scout's salute. "Bwee." (I Promise.)

Mousse was too busy having a conniption fit to really do much. "Quack-Wakk-Wakk!" (What? Hibiki hitting on my Shampoo? I'll never stand for it! Never!)

Shampoo pulled Ryoga out of his cage, walked to one of the Cat Cafe's bathrooms and tossed him in, along with his clothes and a kettle.

Moments later, a human, clothed, and slightly steaming Ryoga walked out of the bathroom.

"Shampoo, thank you for your hospitality, could I repay you by taking you to a movie tonite?"

"ARRGH! Shampoo forget! Cassanova Point not work on animal, only human. Promise made in pig form not hold."

"I'm sorry, did I break my promise? Let me make a new one. I'll be by your side forever. Now let's seal our promise with a kiss."

"Stupid Pig-boy try make Shampoo sick? Out!"

"But Shampoo..."

Shampoo cut off what Ryoga had planned to say by grabbing him by the neck and throwing him headlong out a convenient window.

She sat down at a table and reigned in her temper.

"Aiyah. Even Mousse not that annoying."

Ranma walked into the dojo with a wary look on his face. He wasn't sure what to expect from Akane, but he wasn't expecting it to be pleasant. She hated him, after all.

He walked up to where she sat, leaned against one wall, and squatted down in front of her, resting on the balls of his feet, heels in the air.

"Whattaya want to talk about, Akane?"

Akane stared at him for a moment, a small blush riding her features, and then spoke.

"Ranma, I... may have been mistaken. I want to apologize. To you. I said some things that I didn't really mean. I'm not saying I like you or anything, but I don't hate you, Ranma. I'd kind of like to be your friend."

Ranma froze in astonishment as dozens of voices repeated in his head: Akane doesn't hate you.

Akane stared at him, nervously working her hands, waiting for him to respond.

Finally, he snapped out of his daze and replied.

"Akane, I, uh, I accept your apology. I'd like to be your friend, too."

Ranma thought to himself, 'I love her, but she doesn't love me back. If friends is the best I can get, I'll take it.'

He extended his hand. "Friends?"

Akane thought to herself, 'I l- like him, but he doesn't seem to like me back. If friends is all I can get, I'll take it.'

She took his hand in her own and shook it. "Friends. I still get to mallet you if you do something perverted, though. And you better be good to my sister!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Akane let go of his hand, and smiling, asked, "Hey, would you like to spar? You know, for fun?"

"Umm, yeah. Now that you aren't my fiancée, I guess I can do that. Just let me do something real quick."

"Okay."

Ranma walked over to the door and picked up the bucket kept there. He stepped outside, and dumped the water over himself.

Ranma walked back inside, replaced the bucket, and moved up to face Akane.

"Now we can go. It doesn't feel as weird fighting a girl when I am one."

He took a relaxed stance, and she a tense, stylized one. Reacting to an unseen signal, they rushed at each other, and began their dance.

Kasumi watched them from her place just outside, and felt glad that Ranma and Akane had settled some of their differences. She just couldn't understand the small part of her that wished they hadn't.

Breakfast passed quietly, but without the awkward silences that had become common lately, as Ranma and Akane attempted to ignore each other's very existence.

As Ranma helped Kasumi pick up the dirty dishes, he cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"Kasumi, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend. The Festival is comin' up and..."

"That's wonderful, son! You're welcome to take Kasumi to the festival! Here, I'll even help out and give you some money to take her with!"

Ranma found himself being hugged and backslapped at the same time, as his father and Mr. Tendo congratulated him for taking the initiative with Kasumi. Soun shoved a small wad of bills into Ranma's hand, making Ranma mildly angry, because he knew where the money had likely come from.

Kasumi had an odd look on her face, almost hopeful, but also partially fearful. Ranma saw this, and for once accurately interpreted the emotions he saw there.

"Ranma, is this true? Did you want to take me to the festival?", she asked.

Ranma couldn't say no to that face. He just couldn't do it.

"Yeah, Kasumi, I did. Wouldja like to go with me?"

She smiled then, and the smile lit up her face like a beacon. This was different than the normal 'cheerful' smile she wore all day. This was a genuine smile, that simply showed how happy she was. Ranma knew he was going to get into trouble about this, but somehow, looking at Kasumi's smile, it didn't really matter.

Ranma was Sitting Still.

Very still.

And he was Breathing.

In.

And Out.

Because that's how you meditate.

Sit Still, Breathe In and Out. Be at One With the Cosmos.

Be Cosmically Bored.

"This isn't working."

Ranma's ankle was healed, but never one to pass up an opportunity, he was milking it a bit, and stayed home another day.

He was currently trying various methods of thinking of a way out of the latest mess he seemed to have found himself in.

Fact: Ranma promised to take Shampoo to the festival.

Fact: Ranma promised to take Kasumi to the festival.

Problem: There is only one Ranma.

Solution that won't hurt anyone's feelings: Still in progress.

"Crap."

Ryoga was lost.

Normally, this isn't saying much. Rather, it's like saying a tree is green or that water is wet. In other words, generally true, but with some variance based on seasonal changes.

Today, he was fairly sure where he was geographically, but he was still going places he'd never been before.

For instance, a singles bar.

He'd seen the sign for the bar from six blocks away, while trying to find his way to the Tendo Dojo, and suddenly lost all control of his feet.

Now he was inside, and facing a rather pretty girl with pink hair, enough piercings to set off a metal detector next door, and breath like a Tennessee still.

Ryoga wasn't totally certain what time zone he was in, but he was pretty sure it was a little early to be as drunk as this girl seemed to be. 

"Yer cute, mister."

"Why thank you miss, you are a vision of loveliness yourself."

"Join me for a drink?"

"I'd rather you joined me for a stroll. I know of a little place we can go to be alone."

In his own mind, Ryoga sighed in frustration, having become somewhat used to being a passenger in his own body.

"You're a bold one, but I'm in the mood for a little fun. Lead on"

Ryoga took her arm and walked out the door, a confident spring in his step.

They walked a few blocks in silence, with Ryoga internally wondering how he was going to get out of this, and the girl seeming to need all her concentration to stay upright. Ryoga began to get truly concerned when they found themselves standing in front of a love hotel.

The girl clutched Ryoga's arm and looked up into his eyes.

"I hope you martial artist types are a flexible as you look while yer fightin'."

The passing car, and the spraying water it launched into the air as it hit a puddle, mercifully saved him from responding.

Never had Ryoga been so grateful for his curse. If he landed in a cookpot five minutes from now, he still would be glad for it.

P-chan fled as quick as his porcine hooves could carry him.

Ranma stood in front of the Cat Cafe, hesistant to enter, but not knowing where else to go.

Mousse walked by, glasses off, and Ranma saw little reason to provoke him. Ignoring the white robed martial artist, Ranma walked inside.

Cologne looked up for her cooking and saw him enter. She hopped out into the dining room to greet him.

"Welcome, Son-in-law! Shampoo isn't here, if you were coming to visit her, or did you want your old job back?"

"Neither, ol' ghoul. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Really? You have need of my wisdom? Perhaps you should be more respectful when you come asking favors, Son-in-law."

"I didn't mean ta..."

"Yes you did, young man. You were quite clear. Until you can be more respectful, I see no need to tell you anything. Good day."

Shocked at her abrupt refusal, Ranma watched Cologne hop away.

Ranma realized he would gain nothing here, and left.

As he walked down the sidewalk, away from the resturaunt, he muttered, "She'll teach me all kinds of things when I want her to leave me alone, but when I want to learn something, she blows me off. What's the deal with that?"

Unexpectedly, a voice answered him.

"Saotome, that is because not every martial arts instructor is like your father, or Happosai. Some are truly worthy of respect, and expect it, rather than demand it. Especially from students attempting to learn the deepest secrets of the art."

Ranma whirled in surprise, to see Mousse leaning against a telephone pole, glasses on.

"Why should I respect the ol' ghoul? She's caused nothin' but trouble for me since she came here!"

"Yes, trouble that has tought you some of the most powerful of the Chinese amazon techniques. You think she teaches just anyone the Chestnut Fist? Or the Rising Dragon Ascension Wave?"

Mousse added in a quieter, more dangerous tone of voice, "You think she's taught them to me?"

Ranma swallowed nervously, and replied, "I- I never thought about that."

"Well, start thinking, Saotome. I saw the end of your fight with Dr. Tofu the other day. If you want Cologne to teach you the secrets of Ki, you will have to treat her like the master she truly is."

"Why are you telling me this, Mousse?"

"Why? Because I want you to try, and I want you to fail. And I want you to do it right in front of Shampoo, so she can see the truth about Ranma Saotome."

"Gee, thanks. You're on top of my christmas list, too."

Mousse simply smirked and strode away from Ranma.

Ranma approached the sleeping panda with a kettle in hand. He poked his father experimentally with his foot, then dumped the kettle on the unconsious bear.

Genma sat up spluttering and flailing his arms randomly, forcing Ranma to duck or be swatted.

Genma regained his composure and glared balefully at his son.

"What are you doing, boy? There's no reason to disturb your poor father in such a way."

Ranma sat in front of his father and said, "I need your help, Pop. I need to learn about somethin' called Ki."

Genma sat up, a serious look on his face.

"Ranma, my boy. I know you are committed to learning and perfecting the art, but you must think long and hard before deciding to learn a Ki based attack."

Ok. The "wise teacher" act I'm used to, but this is different.

"Why's that, pop?"

"Escalation, Ranma."

"Hunh?"

"As soon as you learn a Ki attack, your rivals will rush and train and learn their own. Once you all have Ki attacks, any of you making the smallest mistake in a fight could easily kill an innocent bystander.  
Are you ready to take that risk?"

"I'd rather not, pops, but Doc Tofu already knows a Ki attack, and has used it on me. I need something to counter with."

"Hmm. Very well. I suggest you speak with Cologne then. She can teach you."

"Why not you, pops?"

"I have my reasons, boy. Leave me be."

With that, Genma tipped a glass onto his head and rolled over, slipping into ursine slumber.

Ranma walked slowly through the Tendo house, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, great. Pops was no help at all. I better know a little more about this 'Ki' stuff before the doc gets it in his head to come after me again. I don't figure it'll take long."

He wandered into the dining room, and happened to glance Kasumi out in the yard, hanging up laundry.

"That's another problem, the festival is tommorrow and I still don't know what I'm going to do about it."

Ranma sat down on the edge of the porch and slapped his fist into his palm.

"Why's everythin' gotta be so COMPLICATED?"

He looked up to see a startled-looking Kasumi staring at him.

"Whoops. Hehe. Didn't mean to say that so loud."

Kasumi finished hanging the shirt she had in her hands, then came over and sat next to Ranma.

"What's wrong, Ranma? Anything I can help with, or that you just want to talk about?"

"Well, I dunno. Some of it, I doubt you could help with, but the rest... I better not say, you'll just get mad at me."

"Ranma, I'm not Akane. I can't promise that I won't be mad, but I do promise I'll listen to you, and give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Really? You won't just blame me right away?"

"Really. Now tell me what's so complicated."

"Welllll... first off, the Doc hit me with an attack I'd never seen before at the end of our fight the other day. It's called a 'Ki' attack. It's like somethin' outta a manga. I didn't think people could actually do that. But I guess I was wrong. I tried to get Cologne to tell me about them, but she got all mad about me not respectin' her enough, and told me to get out. Then I asked pops and he told me it was dangerous, and refused to teach me. But the way it hit me, I need a counter if Tofu comes after me again."

Ranma slumped a bit, his chin resting on his chest.

"So you think Cologne knows more about these attacks, maybe could teach you one?"

"Yeah, that old bat knows a little bit of everything. 3000 years of chinese amazon history and all that."

"Well, you may have to just swallow your pride and be gracious to her. I know she's done some terrible things to you, but she's also helped you a lot. Remember how she trained you when you had the moxibustion?"

Ranma lifted his head and looked at Kasumi seriously.

"Yeah, she's alright. For an ol' ghoul," He finished with a grin.

"I guess I could try that. I won't brown nose, but I guess I can cut the insults. Mostly. As long as she actually teaches me somethin'."

"All right, that's one complication out of the way. I get the feeling there's more than that, though."

Ranma blushed, and hung his head again.

"Yeah, um. That is, about tommorrow..."

Kasumi's eyes widened a bit, and she whispered, "You don't want to take me to the festival..."

Ranma quickly waved his hands in denial.

"No! I want to! I just... I just kinda promised Shampoo I would take her. Before I ever talked to you about it."

"So why did you say you wanted to take me? Why lie?" She asked, while thinking inside, Why get my hopes up?.

"When I started to talk to you, your dad jumped in and assumed that I was asking you to go. I was actually going to just tell you I would be gone, so you wouldn't have to cook for me."

Ranma stared at his shoes intensly, and continued.

"I was still gonna say the same thing till I looked at you, and I saw how hopeful you looked. How nervous. And I just couldn't refuse you. I'm- I'm sorry. You looked so happy after, and now I'm screwing it all up."

Kasumi reached over and tilted Ranma's head up, her hand on his chin. Gently, she turned his head so he was looking at her.

She had a sad kind of smile on her face, but didn't seem angry.

"Well, Ranma, I can't say I'm happy that you are skipping out on a date, but if you promised, I guess I can forgive you. But I can say this. I am happy that you told me up front, rather than leaving me to figure it out tommorrow. If you had been honest from the start, I'd have been even happier, but I understand why you lied to me. Daddy can be very overwhelming, and you don't want to hurt me."

Ranma's voice was very quiet as he said, "Yeah."

Kasumi dabbed at the corner of one eye and said, "But I want you to realize that you did hurt me, it just took longer than saying no in the first place would have, and it hurt more than that would have. Please, from now on, don't lie to me. You talked about Akane not trusting you. I want to trust you, but I can't if you lie to me. Trust is something you earn, Ranma."

"Y-you're right, Kasumi. Never again."

"Thank you, Ranma. Now if there's nothing else you want to talk about, I have laundry to finish." ,having said that, Kasumi stood and favored Ranma with a glowing smile.

"No, I think we got it covered, Kasumi!"

A grin finding its way onto his face, he bounced to his feet, and leapt out of the yard.

P-chan scurried through Nerima, homing in on the Cat Cafe in his own inimitable manner.

Through sheer luck or the blessing of a fickle god, he found himself there in record time.

He squealed frantically at Shampoo, angrily cursing her and all amazons in the foulest oinks he could muster. He even went so far as to invoke the name of the dread Lord Porcus, god of sausage factories.

Taking pity on the little bwee machine, Shampoo took him into the back, laid out clothes for him and set a kettle out, before beating a swift retreat.

Upon resuming human form, he very carefully removed one of his bandannas, and tied it over his eyes.

He stumbled out of the back room, (unknowingly) doing a very good Mousse impression, and called out to Shampoo.

"Shampoo! Don't say anything. As long as I can't see or hear you, I'm in control. You have got to turn off this pressure point! I can't stop asking out every woman I see! I don't wanna be a womanizer!"

A dry cackle echoed through the resturaunt.

"You used the cassanova point on this fool, Shampoo? And didn't tell him it lasts for ten days? You are too cruel, granddaughter."

Ryoga whirled and ripped off his improvised blindfold.

"Cologne you lovely creature! Run away with me!"

Ranma bounced from rooftop to rooftop, crossing town at a good clip.

He jumped over a chimney flue, backflipped, grabbed the top of a chainlink fence, did a brief handstand, and frontflipped onto the sidewalk directly in front of the Cat Cafe.

Just in time to hear:

"ALRIGHT! SHAMPOO GO ON DATE WITH STUPID PIG-BOY! JUST LEAVE SHAMPOO ALONE FOR TWO SECONDS!"

Ranma slid open the door and stuck his head in.

"Err... Is this a bad time?"

"No, it very good time. Ranma come right on in. Just stay between Shampoo and Pig-boy. Him driving Shampoo crazy!"

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Cologne. Where is she?"

"Great-grandmother is in the basement, Ranma. What you want talking with her about?"

"Nothing too important, Shampoo. Just had some questions for her. Hey, if you're dating Ryoga now am I still taking you to the festival?"

Ryoga piped up quickly with; "Shampoo, please allow me to escort you to the festival. I'll show you a far better time than this ruffian ever could."

Ranma blinked for a second. He sounds more like Kuno than Ryoga. What's up with him lately?

Shampoo ground her teeth together. She wheeled around to face Ryoga. "FINE! Now Pig-boy SHUT UP!"

She turned back to Ranma quickly and said, "Shampoo sorry, Ranma. It look like Shampoo busy tommorrow. We go on date another time. Maybe have roast pork dinner."

Ranma shook his head and walked downstairs, glad to get away from the amazon and her new beau.

"Hello Son-In-Law. Come to try again, have you?"

"Er, yes. I have, Sensei."

Cologne turned from the book she was reading to regard him.

"Much better, my student. What did you wish to ask of your master?"

Wow, it's working. thought Ranma.

Ranma cleared is throat and said, "I want to learn more about a kind of attack I saw the other day. A Ki attack."

"Ki attacks? That is interesting. I can tell you much. What are you asking?"

"What are they? I never thought they were even real till I was being hit by one."

"In their simplest form, Ki attacks are balls of compressed air that are shaped and fired by focusing a martial artist's life-force,  
or Ki, through their battle aura. More advanced forms can take on elemental aspects, the taint of demonic forces, or the purity of the higher realms. They require much of the martial artist who wishes to use them, but they are a powerful addition to their arsenal."

"Wow. And how do you perform one?"

"The easiest way, but one fraught with peril is to choose an emotion to focus upon, and channel your life force through it. Fear, anger, depression, greed, immature love, confidence, happiness, and so on. Negative emotions are easier, as they are often more plentiful and closer to the surface in a fight. 

The danger of using emotions to power Ki attacks is that it encourages that emotion in you, and makes you dependant on it. Eventually, some warriors have become totally dominated by the emotion they have chosen, and unleashed 'perfect' versions of their attacks. These 'perfect' attacks are incredibly destructive, but to all parties involved.

The safer route, but much longer one, is through meditation and physical deprivation, the martial artist can learn to exist in a emotionless void, and then have a far greater degree of control over his life force. This approach is best used by bhuddist monks and the like.

Most martial artists that reach the point of using Ki opt for the middle ground. They learn to use Ki through emotion, but gradually as they learn to control their life force, they move away from emotion as a crutch."

"That's a lot to process. Thank you, Sensei."

"Think long and hard about this Ranma. Learning to use Ki will put you into a whole new level of the art. Be certain that you are ready for the challenge inherent in that."

"Uh, yeah. I'll think. You got it."

Ranma sat very still.

In.

And Out.

In.

And Out.

In.

Arrgh. Still boring.

And Out.

The door to the dojo slid open.

"Ranma, dinner is read- Oh, my! I didn't realize you were meditating."

Ranma opened his eyes and looked up at his fiance. She was currently upside down, and looking rather abashed that she had interrupted him.

He put his hands on the floor and pushed off, flipping himself back rightside up.

"No problem Kasumi, it wasn't working very well anyway. Dinner sounds great. I'm starved!"

She gave him a relieved smile and started to turn back toward the house.

"Hey, Kasumi! Before we go back in, I wanted to ask ya somethin'."

She stopped and waited for him to cross the floor and join her in the doorway.

"What is it, Ranma?"

A tinge of red appeared across his cheeks as he began, and a flicker of hope lit in her heart.

"Well, I went by the Cat Cafe to try to talk to Cologne again, and I saw Shampoo breifly, and welll... long story short, I'mnottakin'hersoIwannatakeyou."

kasumi blinked as the rush of words hit her, but she paused for a moment, and then replied.

"If you are asking what I think you are, then I would love to, Ranma."

Ranma sagged as nervous energy drained out of him.

"Whew. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"You did ask me out, right?"

Ranma got a hunted look on his face, and his eyes darted around the room, expecting someone, anyone, to come barreling in, smash the wall in, anything.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, yeah. I did."

Kasumi hit him with a dazzling smile and said, "Good. Now let's go eat dinner"

End Chapter 4

AN:WHOO! Back in the groove! This chapter was really, really hard to write.

The original version (plotted and partially written 2 years ago) was to have Ukyo added to the mix, and Ranma trying to juggle taking all three to the festival at once. There were to be wacky hijinks all around, culminating in all three girls finding out what was going on and being truly pissed. U&S were to beat on Ranma and forget about it in no time, but Kasumi was to take it hard, and his regaining her trust was to be a subplot for a few chapters to come.

But I couldn't write it. I can do a fight scene, and I'm getting the hang of dialog, but the chaotic, fast-paced scenes required for the festival sequence were (and are) beyond me at my current writing skill level. So I got frustrated, and that is the biggest reason I quit writing fanfics for so long.

Fast forward 2 years. Real life has been a bit rough on ol' Exar, I have a lot of time on my hands, and a desire to do more with it than play World of Warcraft (dreanor server, horde, lvl 60 warrior named Midas, or my alt, Doctormidas, a lvl 41 priest, if you wanna say hi). I surf around a bit and stumble across Neon Exodus Evangelion, one of my all-time favorite fics. I reread it and fell back in love with fanficion. I bounced around, visited CORK, Larry F's site, and re-subscribed to the FFML.

So here I am, back at my old stories. :)

I've revised and renamed Love's Truth, and taken this chapter, (and of course, subsequent ones) in a new and fresh direction. Instead of goofy chaos, I've chosen to have this chapter focus on one of the themes that I feel is central to this story. The development of Ranma's communication skills, and overall maturity level.

I want to tell a good story, and a fun one, but I also want to shake things up a bit and have Ranma grow a bit.

Will he end up with Kasumi? Not tellin. Honestly haven't gotten there yet. Ranma won't be the only one growing up. Akane is maturing as well, and may yet win him back.

In any case, I'm glad to be back, and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And I promise a good fight in chapter 5 to make up for all this dialog.

I don't yet have exar.us up and running, but my fics can still be found at and (if you're brave enough to venture there, it's gotten scarier since I left).

Or you can contact me at and Constructive Critisism always welcome. Flames will make me cry. Do you really want that on your conscience? 


	5. Two dates, two mornings

Pursuit of Happiness Chapter 5 By Exar

previous chapters may be found at or at the lost library of florestica 

Standard Disclaimer applies: I don't own Ranma, I'm just doing this for fun, not to make money.

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.

Kasumi sat in the bathtub reflecting on her day. She'd actually gone on a date, something she hadn't done since grade 9. It had been fun, even though Ranma had clearly been uncomfortable at first. He seemed to expect an attack at any moment, and from what she'd heard of his previous dating experience, she couldn't really blame him.

It was awkward at first. Ranma didn't seem interested in talking, and Kasumi's conversational gambits at small talk were mostly unsuccessful. But once they got to the festival, Ranma relaxed some, and began to open up. As they wandered aimlessly around, looking at exhibits and booths selling various trinkets, he told Kasumi stories from his travels across China and the wilder areas of Japan. When they came to the carnival section, he proved highly adept at the ring toss and ball toss games, eventually winning for Kasumi a large Winnie the Pooh plush doll.

Kasumi sighed and said, "Akane never knew just what she was throwing away with her mistrust. He was so nice to me tonight."

She lifted her head as she heard the outer door to the bath slide open. A male voice said, "Oh. The sign's up. Someone's in there. guess I'll come back."

"It's alright, Ranma. I was just about to get out." Kasumi said quickly, before he could leave.

"Uh, ok. I'll wait outside." Ranma said and started to open the door.

"Just wait there, I don't mind."

Silence greeted the Tendo homemaker as she climbed out of the tub, toweled off and pulled on her nightgown and robe.

She opened the door to the changing room and smiled at Ranma.

"The bath is still warm, enjoy."

As she walked past him, she reached over and took hold of his arm. Very quietly, she said, "Thank you for a wonderful time tonight. It's been a long time since anyone has done anything like that for me."

She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, then swept out of the changing room, shutting the door behind her.

Ranma touched the place on his cheek where the warmth of her lips seemed to linger.

"Sure, no problem"

Ranma did his own reflecting later on, up in his room. He did enjoy himself tonight, and was amazed at how smoothly everything had gone. Even running into Ryoga and Shampoo hadn't seemed as awkward as he'd feared it would be. Though why Ryoga seemed to make a pass at Kasumi was beyond him. But Shampoo actually seemed pretty happy. Ranma felt a stab of guilt at realizing that Shampoo had probably never been on a normal date before. Every one the two of them had been on was always really about something else. Either Shampoo blackmailed it out of him, or she had something he wanted.

"Maybe she just likes being with someone who likes being with her, but isn't all obsessive like Mousse." He mused.

The date with Kasumi had been fun, and not nearly as boring as he had feared. Sure Kasumi was a housewife, but it didn't mean her interests stopped at the door. He had been secretly worried all she would want to talk about was cooking and gossip about the neighbors. But to his grateful surprise, she had a range of interests nearly as eclectic as his. He'd never known before tonight about her deep love of spy novels. Her favorite author was apparently a British man named Jack Higgins. His stories featured various desperate characters who fought overwhelming odds and held to their own rough and tumble code of honor and justice. The concept appealed to Ranma.

There had also been a lot to eat, which was a big plus in Ranma's book. Kasumi didn't cook most of it, which was unfortunate, but it was still pretty good. Those octopus balls were yummy. But the box dinner that Kasumi had packed for them to eat while watching the fireworks had been incredible. Her cooking was always great, but there had been something special about that dinner. Like she had taken special care or simply given her all to it.

Ranma wondered what life could be like if he stayed with Kasumi forever. Pretty good, he thought.

Ryoga sighed as he looked at the stars. He was laying on a hillside, the grass dry and warm with the dying of summer. Shampoo lay beside him, her head on his chest, where she'd fallen asleep.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered, stroking her hair.

The night had been surreal for the eternally lost boy. As the time till the festival had approached, Shampoo had seemed to get more and more angry with him for ruining her date with Ranma. But when it was time to leave, She had smiled at Ryoga and told him she was going to try to have a good time, and just forget about Ranma for tonight.

They had ended up having a very good time. Ryoga's Casanova point letting him know just what to say and do, and never letting his nervous nature come to the fore. He regretted it hadn't been with Akane, but he had admit it had been a very good date. he'd even managed to avoid going out of control and hitting on other women, aside from one unfortunate slip with Kasumi.

Then they had come to this hillside to watch the fireworks. The two martial artist had laid down in the comfortable grass, close to each other but not indecently so. But as they watched the beautiful blossoms of fire and light, Shampoo inched closer to Ryoga. Finally she was curled up against his side, and stroking his cheek. Ryoga assumed that it was the Casanova point that made him take her hand in his and gently claim her lips. She kissed him back fiercely, passionately, and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed there for several minutes, stopping only to breathe and whisper sweet nothings. Eventually, they wound down and Shampoo remembered herself.

"Ryoga," she said quietly, "Shampoo so sorry. Shampoo know you not Airen, and she know you love Kitchen Destroyer Girl, but Shampoo so lonely. She so far from her home, she never see her friends anymore, never see her mother. Shampoo just want feel loved for a little while."

She kissed him again, lightly and oh so gently, her lips salty with the flavor of her tears. Then she slid down and laid her head on his chest, continuing to cry. She made quite a wet spot on his yellow tunic before she finally drifted to sleep, leaving Ryoga alone with his thoughts.

In the darkness a dozen yards away, starlight gleamed off a pair of round glasses. 

Later that evening, Shampoo led Ryoga back to the cat cafe and set up a cot for the young man. Cologne looked up from her reading at the sound of the door, and went to investigate. Looking down the stairs from the top of her cane, she watched Shampoo kiss Ryoga's forehead before climbing the stairs to go to her own room for the night.

"Shampoo, unless these old eyes are finally giving out, that young man is not Son-in-Law." The old woman said quietly.

Shampoo gazed at her grandmother with a troubled look on her face.

"Perhaps he should be, Great Grandmother."

Cologne's face creased (more) with worry as she put a hand on Shampoo's shoulder.

"Child, you know that he doesn't love you. It's only that pressure point talking. He's obsessed with that Tendo girl, as surely as the Part Timer is obsessed with you."

Fresh tears slid down Shampoo's cheeks as she replied. "Shampoo knows, but it was so nice to be loved, even for just a day. Even though Shampoo know it not real."

The Amazon elder pursed her lips and thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"If you wish to try, Shampoo, this one is almost as good a fighter as Son-in-Law. If you can steal his heart, he would be a fine addition to the tribe, and father many strong daughters. But be careful, Child. I don't wish to see you get your heart broken yet again."

Shampoo gave Cologne a hug and said, "Thank you, Great Grandmother. Shampoo will be careful"

The next morning, Ryoga awoke from a sound slumber to find himself tied to a tree. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there.

"So, finally awake, Hibiki? Good."

Striding around from behind the tree came Mousse, holding a quartet of throwing knives in one hand and smiling cruelly.

"Thought you could steal my Shampoo away from me, Hibiki? Right in front of me, no less? It's bad enough having to compete with that idiot Saotome, but having a directionally challenged buffoon like you interfering in our future happiness is the limit!"

"Future happiness? Mousse, what are you talking about? I went on one date with her. That's more than you've ever had with her." Ryoga struggled with his bonds as he talked, testing the strength of the stout cords that held him to the tree.

"That's why I'm mad, you moron! I've stood by her all this time, and when her loneliness overcomes her, who does she turn to? YOU! Not me, the faithful one who's been there for her, who's longed for her, but you, some idiot transformed by a pressure point into the perfect man."

Mousse twirled the knives in his hand for effect. They flashed in the early morning light very prettily. Ryoga swallowed noisily.

"So I'm going to get you out of the way, Hibiki. At least till that damned pressure point wears off, or maybe permanently, I haven't made up my mind yet. I suppose if you begged, I might lean one way or the other. Also, I happen to have a little bit of the spring of drowned duck water left. Do you want to see if we can make a pig fly?" The myopic martial artist chuckled with glee.

At the suggestion of tampering with his curse, Ryoga decided he was tired of being tied up, and definitely tired of listening to Mousse. With a mighty heave, Ryoga uprooted the tree and bent at the waist, clobbering Mousse with the trunk. He then twisted to the side and streched out his arms, snapping the stout cords like string.

Mousse groggily got to his feet and stared at Ryoga in horror.

"That was braided parachute line! What kind of monster are you, Hibiki?"

The eternally lost one grimaced, balled his hands into fists hard enough to make his knuckles pop audibly, and replied, "The kind that's thoroughly pissed off at you, Duck Boy."

With a inarticulate battle cry, Ryoga charged at Mousse, cocking back his fist to pummel the Master of Hidden weapons into the ground. Mousse quickly backpedaled, desperate to get some distance between himself and the seemingly homicidal lost boy.

With a flick of his wrist, he launched all four of his throwing knives at Ryoga, trying to stall him. Ryoga quickly parried three with a thrown bandanna, but wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the fourth. It lodged itself in his upper arm. The pig cursed martial artist swore and pulled out the knife, taking a second to wrap another bandanna around the wound.

Mousse took full advantage of Ryoga's distraction and leaped to the top of a nearby streetlight. From there he let loose a barrage of thrown weapons, shuriken, chains, swords on chains, explosive eggs and anything else at hand. Ryoga whipped off his belt and knocked projectiles from the air as fast as he could. He still got stung by a handful of small shuriken, and couldn't quite get out of the way of what seemed to be a silver sink with faucet still attached, but he came out fairly unscathed.

"Is that the best you've got, Mousse? Is that all you can do, Duck Boy? You seem to like throwing things, try this on for size!"

Ryoga whipped a cloud of bandannas off his head and into the air, filling the space between him and the streetlight with an orange-and-black cloud of death. Then after a second's delay, he lobbed Mousse's own knife back at the Hidden Weapons user.

Mousse lashed out with a pair of chains from each arm and expertly deflected all of the ki-sharpened cloth weapons. Then he dropped his defense to gloat.

"It seems that you can do no better, Hibi-urk!"

The blind martial artist was cut off mid taunt by his own knife hitting him square between the eyes. His body hit the pavement with a sickening thump. Ryoga slowly walked up to his fallen foe with a grim expression on his face. Mousse's face was red, and he had a dark square bruise between his eyes shaped like the pommel of his throwing dagger.

Ryoga grunted. "Asshole. I should have made the other end hit him. Oh, well. Let's get you home, Mousse."

Ryoga picked up the young Chinese man and slung him over his shoulder, preparing to head to the Cat Cafe and actually looking down the road towards Yokohama, when a voice from behind him startled him. 

"Thank you, Ryoga. You could have killed stupid Mousse and you didn't. After what he did, few would have blamed you. As much as he makes Shampoo angry, Shampoo not want him dead."

Ryoga turned to see the purple tressed amazon standing at the edge of the park he and Mousse had fought in. She walked up to Ryoga and kissed him softly on the cheek, then took his hand and led him back to the restaurant she called home.

All the way back, Ryoga's mind was in a whirl. He couldn't stop thinking of Akane, he loved her, and loved being P-chan for her. But at the same time, he couldn't forget how it felt when Shampoo kissed him, and what her hand, still holding his, felt like.

Akane loved Ranma, Ryoga grudgingly admitted, but she loved Ryoga as long as he was P-chan. But it seemed that Shampoo was at least interested in loving Ryoga as a man. Or was it just the way the pressure point made him act that interested her? He resolved to find out.

Ranma sat in his room, reading the latest Dragonball manga and eating some 'Hello Panda' cookies.

Goku was getting thrashed by some silly looking, but apparently powerful opponent. Ranma grabbed a cookie and bit the head of the cartoon panda off, pretending in his mind's eye that it was his father.

A few pages and minutes later, his hand reached out for another cookie, only to find the box empty.

"Crap, I want some more pandas." Ranma said.

He got up and checked his stash in the closet, empty. 'Damn old man.'

Stepping into the hall, he went to check his second stash, a shoe box in Nabiki's closet he rented from her with the proviso that she was the only on who went through it.

His spirits dropped when she answered her door with a brown smudge of chocolate in the corner of her mouth. Glancing behind her, he saw two of the familiar red boxes on her bed, clearly empty.

"Aww, Nabiki. My pandas."

With a slightly guilty look, she stepped into the doorway, belatedly blocking his view of her room.

"Look, Saotome, I'm sorry, but I got an incredibly strong chocolate craving, and your pandas were the closest source. You know I need chocolate like a vampire needs blood. Now here, take this 1000 yen and go get yourself 2 more boxes."

She handed him a wadded up bill, though he had to tug a bit to get her to actually let go.

"But Nabiki, each box is only 250 yen."

"Of course Saotome. The extra is for my two boxes."

"So not only did you eat my cookies, I'm now your errand boy, too?"

"Look, Ranma-baby, you came here cause you wanted Pandas, right? Since there aren't any here, you'll obviously go get more, and a big strong guy like you can easily bring back an extra two boxes for little old me, right?"

Ranma sighed in frustration, then said, "Fine, whatever. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll be waiting Saotome. Don't make me wait too long, Ranma-baby," Nabiki purred as she closed her door.

Ranma looked up from the money in his hand to see Kasumi standing in the hall.

"What was that all about, Ranma? Cheating on me so soon? And with my own sister? Oh, to be tossed aside at such a young age, used and abandoned by Ranma Saotome, enemy of women." She sighed dramatically and leaned against the wall in faux despair.

Ranma panicked. "No Kasumi!! It wasn't anything like that at all! Nabiki ate my chocolates and gave me money to go get more and then told me to get more for her, too! That's all I promise I wouldn't do that to you, Kasumi!!" Ranma blurted and was about to employ the Crouch of The Wild Tiger when he heard Kasumi giggle.

"Nabiki is right, it is a lot of fun to tease you, Ranma. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. But since you're going to the store anyway, would you mind?"

Ranma frowned, his heart starting to slow from its previous frenetic pace. "That wasn't very nice, Kasumi."

"No, but it was funny. So will you do something for me?"

"Sure, Kasumi, what do you want?"

She sidled up to Ranma and daintily slapped 250 yen into his hand.

"A box of chocolate pandas."

Ranma blinked at her and said, "Uh, sure"

Ranma strolled slowing through the park, a plastic bag dangling from his hand with four boxes of 'Hello Panda' cookies in it, the fifth being in his other hand.

He tossed one in his mouth and crunched happily on it as he walked past a fountain.

He sat down on the fountain's edge and relaxed for a minute. It was a really nice day out. It had been a cold night last night, but the late morning sun and a warm breeze off the ocean had dispelled the chill from the air.

He thought about what Cologne told him two days ago, about the nature of Ki.

'When the Doc hit me with those bones the other day, I didn't feel any emotional charge to them, so he must be past that stage of development. But that means I'm way behind. Even if I learn to use an emotion based Ki attack, I'll be at a disadvantage. I need to jump past that to the next stage, but how?'

Totally engrossed in his thoughts, Ranma's hand slipped from his lap to dip into the water of the fountain.

"Aah! Cold!"

He shook the water off of his hand and rubbed it against his pants. The pool still held the chill of the night before. It was as cold as ice.

'Ice.'

Ranma's eyes widened in realization. He slapped his fist into his palm.

"Ice! That's it! I can use that Soul of Ice thing the old ghoul taught me to bypass the emotional Ki attacks. It's like a shortcut!"

He quickly stood and focused briefly, entering the Soul of Ice. He thrust his hands out in front of him and let loose his battle aura. The fountain clearing of the park lit up with an eerie blue glow. He tried with all his might to channel his aura into his hands, into the air between them.

Suddenly, he stopped, grabbed the bag full of cookies and put it on a bench 30 feet away, then came back and started over.

Slowly, oh so slowly, his aura condensed between his hands, swirling there like a glowing spirit seeking release. When it built up to the point where Ranma could no longer contain it, he jabbed his hand towards a nearby tree and mentally "pushed" the ball of icy Ki away from himself.

Something akin to a snowball smushed into the tree at slightly over the speed of a badly throw baseball.

Ranma sagged to his knees in mental exhaustion. This was going to take a lot of work.

To be continued... 


End file.
